gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mauler
The Mauler was a Boomer variant, equipped with a Boomshield and a horned helmet that together give them considerable cover from enemy fire. The Boomshield they carry can be used by the player. All Maulers carry an explosive flail, which they run forward wielding and is deadly at close range. When shot, they will flinch and deploy their shield to absorb the bullets, making chest shots more difficult. Headshots are more advisable due to its large head but requires at least 2 shots from a Longshot. History Destruction of Halvo Bay Maulers attacked Halvo Bay under orders from General Karn. Kilo Squad encountered several Maulers inside the Museum of Military Glory and at the Halvo Bay Military Academy. More Maulers attacked Kilo at Seahorse Hills and also laid siege to Kurt Elliot's mansion. Other Maulers were guarding Onyx Point when Kilo arrived and the Gears were forced to deal with them. At the now abandoned parade grounds, more Maulers attacked Kilo, alongside Ragers. This prompted Kilo to head to the rooftops to avoid more heavy Locust attacks, although more Maulers attacked them after they managed to launch the Lightmass Missile, wanting revenge for their General's apparent death. They later laid siege at the courthouse were Kilo Squad was being trialed and were aided by several Locust before being slain at the hands of Kilo. Locust forces, including Maulers, gave a final stand at the Plaza for the Tyran Dead alongside their General and its Shibboleth, who managed to survive. Despite this they fell, the Shibboleth was killed by Kilo and Col. Ezra P. Loomis, while Karn himself was killed by Loomis in cold blood. Evacuation of Ilima Two Maulers accompanied General RAAM during the attack on Ilima city, however these maulers were equipped with Upgraded Boomshields which were capable of deflecting fire and they had more armor than their normal Mauler brethren. These Maulers were known as "Elites", in a way, for they were in General RAAM's personal squad during the attack on Llima city. Two "normal" Maulers tried to ambush Zeta-Six along with a Grappler using a One-Shot as they tried to reach Dr. Wisen's office. Another one tried unsuccessfully to give cover to the three Serapedes that were taking refugee within the locker rooms. Liberation of Jilane A Mauler appeared outside of the GBL's bunker near a child outside of the refugee, at the command of the Scarred Kantus. As Marcus tried to save the child, the Kantus ordered the Mauler to attack. He broke through a wall and punched him in the face, knocking him out and then proceeded to kill the child. The Kantus later used him to open the door of the bunker and he tried to enter with a dozen of Drones, however Alex Brand had frag tagged the walls outside the door and the Mauler blew up with the rest of the Locust. Operation Hollow Storm A pair of Maulers attacked Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago while they escaped from New Hope Research Facility and used their boomshields to cover themselves from the Razorhail, however the gears took advantage of this and easily killed them. Maulers were encountered by Marcus Fenix and Dom Santiago in the Locust Detention area near the entrance Nexus. As they infiltrated the area, a Mauler prepared to receive them with a pack of Wretches. After the Gears dealt with them, the Locust opened fire from the entrance to the Detention facility. They fought past them and managed to get in. Inside, a mauler was patrolling the cells with 4 Drones and a Theron. After following them into a staging area, Marcus and Dom killed the group, and the reinforcements that came after them. Another pair of Maulers guarded a lift inside the Palace Delta Squad needed to reach the queen. As Delta pushed deeper into the Palace they encountered a Mauler along with a Flame Boomer guarding the Bloodmount Stables, they were both dispatched by Delta. Later on Delta had to split up again inside the Palace, a pair of Maulers attacked both groups trying to stop them from reaching Queen Myrrah. The Sinking of Jacinto Guarding the area around the Jacinto sink-hole, Maulers attacked the advancing Marcus Fenix and Dom. They took down a pair of them outside the Archives Building. They eliminated anothet one, but after turning a corner in the street, the found themselves confronted by 3 Maulers that were part of a sizeable Locust unit. Marcus found a Hammer of Dawn targeting laser, and used the Hammer to great effect in dispatching the whole unit, Maulers included. After the flood A number of Maulers were part of an ambush outside the city of Port Farrall in an effort of killing the last remaining humans of the COG, they were killed by Gear reinforcements. After the Horde's fragmentation Maulers remained by the Queen's side while some of their fellow Boomers returned to their feral states and became the Savage Boomers. Lambent Invasion Maulers were first re-encountered in the Locust's siege of Anvil Gate. After the Boomers destroyed the first gate, Maulers and Grinders began charging into the next gate. The Maulers absorbed the majority of the incoming bullets with their Boomshields, and came in such large numbers that they overwhelmed the Gears, allowing their smaller brethren to invade further, though many Maulers fell to the constant firing of the Chain Guns. They were later encountered at Endeavor Naval Shipyard, while searching for a Rotor so they could repair the CNV Adamant. One was in position guarding a Ship Hull in a dry dock, it was killed by Delta. Another one appeared as they exited the dock with a Mechanical Loader they used to carry the Rotor. It was also slain by Delta. Later, on Azura, a Mauler was discovered guarding a Siegebeast position with a unit of Queen's Guards, and a Grinder. It was killed when Delta took over the position. Another one appeared at Acanthus Train Station but failed to stop the Gears. When taking the last artillery position another one appeared in a last attempt to fend off the Gears, but it failed. Delta cleared the catapults meaning they could get air-support. Another Mauler guarded Adam Fenix's laboratory but was ambushed and slain by the Gears. All Boomer variants died out when the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon was activated. Notable Maulers Unarmored Mauler This unarmored Mauler served under the Scarred Kantus as part of a the Locust forces during the Second Battle of Jilane. This Mauler was stronger, larger and more muscular than an average Mauler. Being able to charge through a wall of solid concrete without even getting a scratch on him. Under the orders of the Scarred Kantus, he ambushed Marcus Fenix, knocking the Gear out with one punch. He was killed by a grenade trap set up by Damon Baird and Alex Brand.Gears of War: Barren Issue Four ]] Strategy Maulers are extremely strong, as with all Boomers. When they are doing their regular job, it involves them with the Boomshield on their arm and swinging their flails around. If fired on, the Mauler's speed will drastically slow down and gives it extra protection. However, the Boomshield does not cover some of their foot, so players are advised to fire on them when they use their shields on cover. This is usually a common way of killing them, though if this is not possible, it is possible to throw a few Bolo Grenades (around two), to kill them. When the Mauler is within close range of a player, their speed increases and they swing their flail on the ground, which causes an explosion and knocks down the player. This is incredibly dangerous, even on Casual, as once they start smashing their flails on the ground, there is almost no escape at all. If you're knocked down, crawl from the Mauler as fast as you can, as once he does it again in close range, you're dead. However, on Hardcore and Insane difficulties in Gears of War 2 (insane only on Gears of War 3), the explosion will kill you instantly, as you cannot be revived on those difficulties. To defeat these enemies, the best way is too fire in exposed areas such as the legs of the Mauler, or, if it turns his back, you can fire there. You can tell when the Mauler Boomer is about to attack because he will yell "Crush". When the boomer rushes towards a players position, he will yell "Charge". Multiplayer *The Mauler is an enemy in Horde. They start appearing in Wave 8 and 18 and so on and give a hefty amount of points. They are usually a boon because of the valuable Boomshields they carry. *In Gears of War 3, the Mauler is an unlockable Locust that the player can control in Beast Mode. A great creature to protect your locust buddies and to devastate every human and fortification in your range. *In Gears of War: Judgment, the Mauler is an unlockable Locust that the player can control in OverRun Mode. This creature shares the same abilities as the playable Mauler in Gears of War 3, but its special ability now allows it to spin its shield to kill opponents and damage fortifications. The Mauler can be healed by a Kantus. Behind the scenes *The design for the Mauler's helmet was based on a Vikings helmet.Beneath the Surface DVD *The Mauler was included in the Gears of War 3 HeroClix Toys. References Category:Locust Soldier